Impulso de sangre a la cabeza
by Mis'essGrayson
Summary: Ellos seguían siendo shinobis de la Hoja. Shinobis que acatan órdenes sin emitir una sola protesta.
1. Prólogo

**Impulso de sangre a la cabeza**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La dureza con la que las palabras de la Hokage golpearon su cabeza fue tan penetrante que, por unos escasos segundos, estuvo a punto de perder su tan característica compostura. Por suerte nadie lo notó. Toda la atención que generaron aquellas palabras se centraron en el otro extremo del pequeño grupo de tres, donde su compañero de equipo no pudo reprimir un alarido en forma de protesta.

No era sorpresa. Tenía todo el derecho de protestar, es más, por otros escasos segundos sintió el ímpetu de también hacerlo y reclamar. Pero las órdenes eran órdenes, y ellos seguían siendo shinobis de la Hoja. Shinobis que acatan órdenes sin emitir una sola protesta.

-Tsunade-sama, debe haber otra forma d–

-Créeme, Lee. Si hubiera otra forma habría ordenado realizar esta misión hace mucho -un suspiro casi sordo abandonó los rojos labios de la mujer, hasta que pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar-. Pero dada estas circunstancias inesperadas, no puedo posponerlo más. La misión es clara.

-Pero -las palabras murieron en la garganta de Lee, y una resignada mirada apareció en sus ojos.

A pesar de todo mantuvo su calmada fachada exterior, porque en su interior todo estaba hecho un remolino, entre pensamientos, suposiciones y una oleada extraña de sentimientos desconocidos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el inerte cuerpo parado a su derecha. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como aquel rostro no mostraba reacción alguna, y eso de por si le sorprendió más. Una rápida mirada le basto para analizarla. La vista fija y decidida, el ceño levemente fruncido, los labios apretados, los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados, temblando ligeramente.

Si estaba preocupada, no lo dejaba notar. Si estaba asustada, no permitiría que nadie se diera cuenta. Esa era su forma de ser, no mostrarse débil ante nadie, mucho menos ante la autoridad máxima que la regía. Aun así son muy pocas cosas que son invisibles ante la mirada del Byakugan, y muchas menos cosas cuando de los ojos de Neji se trataba.

Y en ese momento el leve estremecimiento de la esquina derecha del labio inferior de Tenten antes de hablar la delató por completo.

-Entendido, Hokage-sama.

Tres simples palabras. No bastó nada más.

La mujer detrás del escritorio asintió fuertemente, apoyando su fina barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas -. Confió en que harán un buen trabajo. Pueden retirarse.

Los tres jóvenes que estaban de pie hicieron la reverencia correspondiente antes de salir del despacho uno detrás de otro, el maestro del taijutsu encabezando la fila y el genio Hyuga terminándola. En el medio, la única mujer del grupo caminaba al mismo ritmo de sus compañeros sin dirigirles una mirada a ninguno de ellos.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta estar a más de la mitad del camino del largo pasillo que los llevaba a las escaleras.

-Gai-sensei debería venir con nosotros. Estaría igual de preocupado.

-Es solo una misión, como cualquier otra que hemos hecho.

-Tenten…

-Y todo saldrá bien, como siempre lo hemos hecho ¿de acuerdo, Lee?

Los oscuros ojos de Lee por un momento brillaron tal y como la primera vez cuando el equipo Gai le fue dada su primera misión como Genins, y le brindó a su amiga una sonrisa de esas que solo Lee y Gai saben hacer.

-Sí, todo saldrá bien.

Una vez que los tres Jounins atravesaron la puerta principal del área administrativa de la academia se detuvieron y esperaron un momento antes de cada uno tomar su camino a casa.

-Bien, mañana será un largo día -rompió el silencio Tenten -. Nos vemos mañana en las puertas de la aldea a la hora de siempre.

Lee asintió y respondió un fuerte sí antes de partir, no sin antes ver sobre su hombro y dedicarle una última sonrisa a su amiga. De aliento, de apoyo o de preocupación, todas eran opciones válidas.

-No sé por qué se preocupa demasiado -murmuró entre una sonrisa la kunoichi mientras veía como el joven se alejaba corriendo.

Neji solo la observaba en absoluto silencio. No había dicho palabra desde el anuncio de la misión. En realidad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que decir. Su mente se puso en blanco al recibir los detalles de trabajo y, si cualquier otro ninja los hubiera escuchado no hubieran reaccionado como había hecho Lee. Pero que más podía esperarse. Nunca en toda su carrera como shinobis habían tenido que realizar una misión de ese tipo. Aunque sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento les tocaría enfrentarse a una situación así, nunca hubiera visto venir su propia reacción. Su mente se nubló. Sus nervios se tensaron. Y una extraña sensación en el pecho seguía creciendo a cada minuto que se acercaba la hora de partir.

-¡Neji!

La impaciente voz de Tenten retumbó en sus oídos.

-¿Si?

-Será mejor que vayas a casa, estás algo distraído.

¿Distraído? Era posible, pero no tanto como para que Tenten se diera cuenta.

-Tú también, ve a descansar -respondió con aquel tono de voz monótono y frío, algo que a sus amigos más cercanos ya les parecía normal.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana -de nuevo ese ligero temblor en la esquina derecha de su labio inferior. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no pudo ocultarlo.

La kunoichi giró sobre sus talones silenciosamente, lista para marcharse.

Avanzó un par de pasos cuando Neji no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran libres y sin ataduras de su boca.

-Tenten.

La aludida se detuvo ante lo suave que aquella masculina voz había dicho su nombre, y giró su cuerpo entero para verlo de frente.

-¿Si?

Un par de segundos pasaron mientras solo se veían. Tenten ya no sonreía.

-Todo saldrá bien, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Tenten parpadeó dos veces ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Su sonrisa regresó, pero no completamente. Aun así, era suficiente para que también le devolviera el gesto con una media sonrisa muy al estilo Hyuga Neji.

-Gracias, Neji.

Y como acostumbraban hacer después de esos largos entrenamientos que terminaban cuando se ponía el sol, Neji escoltó a Tenten hasta el modesto apartamento de ella. Antes solo lo hacían por compañía, pues el Hyuga sabía muy bien que su compañera podía defenderse ante cualquier eventualidad.

Sin embargo, esa tarde pareció como si en verdad quisiera protegerla, pero no estaba seguro de exactamente qué y por qué. Y más que eso, el porqué de pronto surgió un extraño estremeciendo en la boca de su estómago que nunca antes había sentido.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo mañana tendrían una importante misión. Ya podría protegerla en el transcurso de la misma.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Prólogo de mi nuevo fanfic Nejiten. Lo escribiré desde el punto de vista de Neji con ciertos toques de otros personajes, por lo que será un reto interesante. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

La temprana luz del alba se calcó por las finas persianas de bambú que cubrían las ventanas, y cayeron sobre las finas y blancas sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo hasta el pecho. A pesar de que hace apenas unos minutos los rayos del sol se habían dejado aparecen en el horizonte, los ojos del genio Hyuga ya estaban bien abiertos y despiertos.

No sabía muy bien, pero desde que tenía memoria su organismo simplemente reconocía la hora exacta antes del amanecer para despertarse y empezar su día. Siempre había sido así, y no importaba si la noche anterior hubiera ido a entradas horas de la noche a la cama. Solo en dos ocasiones su cuerpo se había dado el lujo de dormir hasta la hora que el sol casi desaparecía de nuevo por el oeste.

La primera fue después de una de sus misiones más importantes, cuando aun siendo Genin se enfrentó ante uno de sus oponentes más difíciles de toda su vida, Kidomaru del Sonido. Había despertado en el hospital, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido completamente relajado y en paz. Tal vez era porque había dormido cuatro días enteros después de que le hubieran practicado el Jutsu Curativo de Reanimación y Regeneración, o tal vez fue el hecho de ver a su prima Hinata durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la habitación, descansando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su compañera de equipo de toda la vida, quien también dormía serenamente. En ese momento no pudo reprimir una sonrisa completa.

La segunda fue justo después de su examen Jounin. Esa calurosa tarde de verano se ganó dos costillas rotas, un esguince en la muñeca derecha, varios moretones de todos los tamaños y un nuevo logró a su carrera como shinobi. Aquella misma tarde de verano, después de una ceremonia rápida e improvisada en la arena donde él, dos shinobis de Kumogakure y una kunoichi de Iwagakure lograron pasar todas las pruebas; de que las felicitaciones de sus amigos y cierto sensei sobrepasar su límite de contacto físico establecido y que Hiashi-sama le brindará el más franco "Buen trabajo, Neji" de toda su vida, fue directo a su habitación y, sin importarle la suciedad y el sudor pegado a su piel, se hecho sobre su cama y durmió hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

De ese hecho tuvo que pasar un año para que todo el equipo Gai estuviera al mismo nivel, en el que sus dos compañeros de equipo, sin querer quedarse atrás del prodigio Hyuga, entrenaron hasta que tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes estuvieran preparados para rendir el examen Jounin. Ese año las pruebas fueron en invierno, pero nada pudo detener a Lee y Tenten de convertirse en los nuevos Jounins de Konoha.

Para celebrar el nuevo logro del equipo Gai –porque, según las mismas palabras de Gai, el que Lee y Tenten se convirtieran en Jounins era un logro de todo el equipo- los cuatro fueron a uno de los pocos restaurantes tranquilos de la Konoha.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, entre conversaciones, bromas y anécdotas. Cuando llegó la hora de que cada uno fuera a su respectivo hogar, Neji no dudo en ofrecer escoltar a Tenten hasta su pequeño departamento, ignorando la petición de Lee de querer literalmente "cargar" a la joven kunoichi por media aldea, según él para evitar que la "dulce flor del equipo Gai" pescara un resfriado.

"_Un par de copos de nieve no me matará, Lee_" dijo Tenten al Maestro del taijutsu para después salir del restaurante e ir junto al genio Hyuga hasta su hogar.

Ambos caminaron por las blancas y frías calles de Konoha, como era de costumbre, en total silencio, o por lo menos Neji. Tenten siempre se las arreglaba para hablar de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y, aunque parecía a simple vista que Neji no la escuchaba, él estaba más que atento a cada palabra que su amiga decía.

"_Sabes_", dijo la Maestra de las Armas de pronto mientras se apretaba la chaqueta que llevaba en los hombros, "_aun recuerdo el día en que ascendiste a Jounin, hace ya un año_".

Ya habían avanzado más de medio camino cuando los faroles de la aldea se encendieron uno detrás de otro. Las luces brillantes al lado del camino le daban cierto brillo a la nieve que caía desde alto del cielo, él mismo que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. De un momento al otro el frío invernal se hizo más latente, obligando a que Tenten, inconscientemente, se acercase más al cuerpo de su acompañante, instintivamente en busca de calor.

Neji no se molestó en apartarse.

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del uno al otro, hasta que divisaron las luces encendidas del pórtico del edificio de tres pisos donde vivía la kunoichi. Después de sacudirse la nieve de las botas, ambos Jounins atravesaron el portal y subieron las escaleras, el tintineo de las llaves de Tenten en su bolsillo como el único sonido presente.

Ya en la puerta del modesto departamento y antes de abrirla, Tenten giró sobre sus talones, quedando frente a frente con Neji y alzando la mirada un poco para compensar los centímetros de más que le llevaba el Hyuga.

"_También recuerdo todos los obsequios que recibiste ese día_" exclamó de nuevo sonriendo, rompiendo el silencio.

Neji arqueó una ceja, esta vez intrigado por el súbito tema de conversación.

"_A qué quieres llegar, Tenten_?" preguntó con aquella voz profunda.

"_Nunca pude darte el mío_," y como la talentosa kunoichi que era, Tenten despareció de su vista, entrando a su departamento rápidamente y dejando a un poco desentendido Neji esperando en medio del pasillo.

A pocos segundos la joven volvió a salir, pero ahora con una pequeña caja entre las manos.

"_Mantou_" dijo Tenten muy suavemente, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, "_significan larga vida y prosperidad_" continuó, y una de esas sonrisas que muy raras veces se dejaba ver ante los demás apareció en el bronceado rostro de la nueva Jounin enmarcado por algunos mechones de cabello mojados por la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse.

Neji le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aun conservaba la cajita detalladamente adornada en una de las repisas de su habitación.

Después de levantarse de su cama caminó lentamente hasta dicha repisa y pasó una de sus manos sobre el pequeño dragón dorado que estaba grabado en la tapa. Era más que obvio que no era uno de los ostentosos regalos a los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pero si era uno de los más especiales.

Redirigió su atención del objeto hacia su ventana y pudo ver como la claridad de la mañana se hacía más notoria. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su siguiente actividad de todas las mañanas.

Varios miembros del clan que ya se encontraban despiertos lo saludaron respetuosamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al cuarto de baños. Un poco de agua caliente siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Después de un relajante y refrescante baño se encontró a si mismo otra vez en su alcoba, preparando el poco equipaje necesario para su viaje. Un toque pausado en su puerta lo alertó. La suave y apacible voz de Hinata atravesó el papel de arroz de los paneles que los separaba.

-El desayuno está listo, Neji-nisan.

-Gracias, Hinata-sama -le respondió con la cortesía de todo Hyuga.

A pesar de que todos los miembros del clan, o al menos la mayoría, comían en un mismo salón general, tanto Neji como Hinata prefería desayunar en una de las mesas acomodadas en la cocina, apartados de la a veces presente tensión que genera tener varios pares Byakugans a tu alrededor y vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Hinata también ya acostumbrada a este hecho más que conocido sobre Neji. La joven aun recordaba cómo años atrás se ponía más que nerviosa cuando estaba en presencia de su primo y sus tan característicos silencios. Era una suerte que tuviera a Tenten y Lee como compañeros de equipo.

-Saluda a Tenten-san y Lee-san de mi parte -dijo la heredera del Souke mientras se ponía de pie para depositar su plato y vaso vacíos en el fregadero.

Neji simplemente la observó y asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada principal de la enorme residencia Hyuga. Una vez en la puerta y antes de que comenzara a alejarse Hinata le dedicó una de sus tímidas sonrisas.

-Suerte en tu misión, Neji-nisan. Sé que todo saldrá bien.

Las palabras de su prima no dejaron de dar vueltas en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto hasta las imponentes puertas de Konoha.

"_Sé que todo saldrá bien_."

-Esperó que tengas razón, Hinata-sama.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Capítulo 1, y aun no llegamos a la misión. Quise describir un poco de cómo es la personalidad de Neji según mi perspectiva y la relación con los otros personajes, por lo que verán varios de estos _flashbacks_ en los capítulos siguientes. No saben lo que tuve que pasar al escribir este capítulo. En resumidas, perdí las dos últimas hojas de Word y tuve que reescribirlo todo esta misma noche. Justamente son las 5 a.m, pero no importa! (Dios, muero de sueño…)

Ya nos estamos acercando al Nejiten, yeih! Muchas muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un review. Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.

Para aclarar un poquito algunos detalles, los _Mantou _son mejor conocidos como bizcochos chinos, y son servidos también como dulces. Según me contó una de mis maestras taiwanesas, también se hacen mantous en forma de melocotón. El melocotón en la cultura china representa una vida larga y próspera, así que me pareció un lindo detalle agregarlo a la historia. También lo puede buscar en internet para conocer más sobre este plato que por cierto es muy rico. Cualquier duda o sugerencia no tengan miedo de escribir.

Si más que decir, nos vemos el próximo capítulo. (¡Quiero dormir!)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cinco aves. Dos posados en una rama de un árbol a seis metros a su derecha. Uno que hacía poco había aterrizado sobre el suelo a ocho metros en dirección al norte. El último apenas había alzado en vuelo sobre su cabeza.

Cinco aves.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la vista de aquel pequeño animal surcando los cielos. Era increíble y hermoso como algo tan simple y común podía realizar algo tan maravilloso.

-Tan temprano como siempre ¿eh, Neji? -la inconfundible voz de Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sin tener que abrir los ojos pudo sentir como la joven kunoichi se acercaba con su paso firme y pero gentil a la vez.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Pareces de buen humor -volvió a decir Tenten mientras retiraba su mochila de sus hombros para ponerla en el suelo, -Pero no sé si eso es una buena señal.

Sin abrir los ojos, y tratando de no ampliar más la sonrisa que seguía marcada en su rostro, dio tres pasos hacia atrás, hasta descansar su espalda contra la pared de uno de los pilares que sostenía las enormes puertas de Konoha. Reprimió un ligero escalofrío al detectar el frío de la piedra atravesar la tela hasta llegar a su piel. Era una mañana bastante helada para ser verano.

-Solo espero que Hinata te halla empacado el almuerzo, porque no tuve tiempo de desayunar o traer nada.

No se molestó en contestar, o en detener la mano rápida de Tenten que ya escrudiñaba dentro de su mochila a toda velocidad. Es más, ni siquiera se molestó. Solo esperó mientras la kunoichi sacaba de entre sus cosas una redonda y suave manzana roja. El sonido de la fruta partirse bajo los dientes de Tenten no hizo más que indicarle que era caso perdido.

Y como cada mañana antes de una misión, Tenten se las arreglaba para quitarle la siempre manzana que el genio Hyuga llevaba como parte de su reserva, y Neji se lo permitía sin chistar.

Claro que no siempre fue así. La primera vez que Tenten había intentado buscar entre las cosas de Neji fue cuando, durante una misión, Neji resultó herido a la altura de su rodilla derecha y el único equipo de primeros auxilios estaba dentro del equipaje del Hyuga.

La joven, en ese tiempo aun Genin, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de rozar sus dedos contra la mochila de su compañero de equipo. La potente mirada y la dureza con que había dicho su nombre fueron suficientes para hacerla retroceder.

Pero no desistir.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" _ Dijo la voz enfadada de Neji al ver las intenciones de la kunoichi.

"_Buscando el botiquín, que está en tu maleta, por si no lo recuerdas"_ respondió Tenten, intentando reprimir el enfado que también estaba creciendo dentro de ella a causa de la actitud de Neji. ¿En serio? Lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con su altanería en esos momentos.

"_No necesito tu ayuda, muchas gracias" _respondió con el mismo tono de voz que siempre usaba cuando salía a resaltar su orgullo.

_Pedazo de arrogante._

Por supuesto que Tenten no soltó sus pensamientos al aire. Era lo suficientemente prudente como para no empeorar la situación diciéndole unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

Y también era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que, si no parchaba la herida sangrante de la prodigiosa rodilla del genio Hyuga, estarían en más problemas de los que ya estaban metidos.

_Sé que no me lo agradecerás._

Sin decir nada, y con una determinación desconocida, tomó la mochila de Neji, la abrió y sacó la pequeña caja blanca que contenía vendajes y varios antisépticos. Todo eso baja la mirada confundida de Neji.

"_No toques…"_

"_¡No hay tiempo para tu orgullo, Hyuga! Es eso o que al llegar a Konoha te tengan que cortar la pierna."_

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Neji más que asombrado –u ofendido –y Tenten al borde de un colapso nervioso por lo que había dicho.

"_Solo hazlo."_

Al menos después del incidente su relación había mejorado. Neji por fin aprendió que no podría intimidar a Tenten con una simple mirada. La chica era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, tanto física como mentalmente, y eso definitivamente le había agradado.

Escuchó los pasos de la kunoichi acercarse, seguido de un quejido y el sonido de aquella espalda chocando contra el cemento. Abrió levemente los ojos para encontrarse con el bronceado perfil de Tenten. Ojos cerrados, hombros tensos, labios ligeramente entreabiertos y las manos detrás de la nuca como apoyo.

Estaba cansada. Se notaba que no había dormido bien, y no era de sorprenderse.

No era la única.

-No dormiste anoche -dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, intentando no sonar interesado.

Tenten abrió los ojos pesadamente y giró su cabeza para verlo.

Los oídos de Neji captaron un nuevo suspiro.

-No todo lo que debería.

Se concentró en el tono de voz más que en las palabras. Tenten podía mentir, sí que podía. Pero cuando se trataba de Neji era otra cosa. Casi nada quedaba oculto para él.

-No estés nerviosa -escogió decir para tratar de sacar la verdad de ella.

Siempre funcionaba

-¡¿Puedes dejar de analizarme solo por una vez?!

Casi siempre.

La miró fijamente, intentando amedrentarla* con aquellos ojos que muchos temían.

Mucho menos Tenten. Ella seguía con esa mueca en la cara tan característica. Cabeza levemente hacia un lado, labios apretados en puchero, ceño fruncido y esos ojos achocolatados que no le bajaban la mirada ni por un segundo.

-No es necesario analizarte para saberlo.

-Y no es necesario que me lo digas, tengo bastante con aceptarlo por mí misma.

Justo en el clavo. Sonrió internamente. No era tan tonto como para "burlarse" en sus narices.

Unos segundos más se quedaron mirándose, Neji esperando a que fuera ella quien prosiguiera.

Tenten suavizó la mirada, dándose por vencida.

-No debo estar nerviosa. No quiero estarlo, pero es la primera vez que vamos a hacer este tipo de misiones, y a decir verdad nunca pensé que llegarían tan pronto. Es decir, sabía que tendrían que llegar, pero...

Se quedó con los ojos fijos en la kunoichi, y en todas las expresiones, gestos y ademanes que hacía al hablar. Podía estar nerviosa, podía no haber dormido bien, pero seguía siendo Tenten. La misma parlanchina, bulliciosa y nada sutil Tenten.

Esperó hasta que la joven terminara de liberar y desahogar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Me veo ridícula ¿verdad?

Una media sonrisa apareció.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hyuga?!

-Me sorprende que estés nerviosa por una misión tan sencilla, cuando antes has tenido que afrontar peores situaciones.

Los marrones ojos de Tenten desprendían cierto brillo mientras lo escuchaba.

-Neji...

-¡Neji, Tenten! -se escuchó a lo lejos la resonante voz de Lee que venía a toda prisa – Han venido temprano, más temprano que yo. ¡Debo esforzarme más! Cuando regresemos daré 200 vueltas a la aldea como castigo.

Tenten no pudo reprimir girar los ojos.

-Lee, es demasiado temprano para estar pensando en autocastigos.

-¡Nada de eso! Hay que ser más fuertes cada día, Tenten ¡Entrenar duro y ser persistentes! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a cumplir con éxito la misión! –finalizó el maestro del Taijutsu. Agarró con fuerza su mochila y, sin decir más, empezó a correr en dirección al único camino de tierra que los llevaría fuera de Konoha.

La joven exhaló sonoramente, mientras repetía el nombre de su otro compañero de equipo con aquel mismo desgano.

No supo si se atrevía o no, o si estaba correcto o no, pero se podría decir que el impulso le ganó a la razón.

Se acercó muy despacio y, sin que Tenten se diera cuenta, acomodó su firme mano sobre su hombro derecho. Tenten giró su rostro, y logro detectar en el cierto tinte de sorpresa por el repentino contacto. Al final pudo sentir claramente como la tensión que regía en ella se desvaneció poco a poco.

-Además, no estarás sola.

Y fue justo en ese momento que Neji, por primera vez desde que les había sido asignada la misión, pudo la verdadera sonrisa de Tenten dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Bien, antes de empezar con las típicas excusas de siempre, primero quiero darles un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que han dejado un review. En verdad, muchas gracias y espero los próximos con ansías. Ahora sí, las típicas excusas de siempre. Comencé clases, comencé a trabajar, mi musa no aparecía cuando tenía que aparecer, etc. Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Cualquier queja, el cuadrito de abajo en blanco servirá. Sin más que decir, me despido.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

La gélida brisa que agitó las ramas de los árboles sirvió para avivar más la fogata, pero a la vez hizo que los pequeños vellos de la nuca del genio Hyuga se erizarán del frío. Hasta ahora la pequeña pira no hacía más que dar luz, ya que el frío era tan penetrante que ni las llamas lograban contrarrestar.

Las chispas rojas y amarillas apenas iluminaban los alrededores del improvisado campamento, pero al fin y al cabo el objetivo era no ser descubiertos.

Por el rabillo del ojo Neji descubrió a Lee mientras se acercaba silenciosamente, con varias ramas secas bajo el brazo para avivar el fuego y tratar de aumentar el calor.

El joven maestro del taijutsu camino a su lado hasta sentarse a su derecha y arrojó dos ramas muertas de pino a la fogata.

Desde que había caído la tarde tras las montañas Lee no había dicho palabra alguna.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lee? -rompió de pronto el silencio rotundo, recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte del aludido.

Para ser sinceros, Neji apreciaba el silencio, eso era más que obvio, y mucho más cuando de estar cerca de Lee, el elocuente shinobi cuya energía nunca se agotaba, se trataba. Pero, para ser más sinceros, las constantes declaraciones de esfuerzo y trabajo duro, y los saltos que daba su amigo de aquí para allá ya se habían vuelto parte de su diario vivir, y pasar más de un largo -muy largo- periodo de tiempo sin escuchar la voz de Lee indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

Neji esperó hasta que Lee dejara de verlo como si le hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente, hasta que por fin lo oyó, cabizbajo.

-No es correcto.

El Hyuga arqueó una ceja como señal de no entender por completo la respuesta recibida.

Lee entendió el gesto y siguió hablando, con un tono de voz demasiado bajo para ser de él.

-Está preocupación. Siento que tal vez algo va a pasar, que la misión tal vez vaya a fracasar ¡y eso no está bien! Porque estoy cuestionando las habilidades de Tenten ¡Estoy desconfiando en su capacidad! Y eso no es correcto. ¡No está bien!

Neji se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando como las llamas se seguían alzando y contorneando de un lado a otro, y como algunas de las pequeñas piedras que estaban bajo los troncos se calentaban y saltaban de vez en vez a causa de la extrema temperatura. Meditó un poco las palabras de Lee, tal vez más de lo que le hubiera tomado normalmente.

Después de algunos minutos dijo, suavemente.

-Estás molesto, pero no porque crees que Tenten no sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Lee volvió a mirarlo de forma extraña.

Las fuertes luces y destellos del fuego eran casi hipnotizante, pero no lo suficiente para retener la mirada del genio Hyuga, que se filtró entre llamaradas hasta llegar a posarse en la figura que dormía al otro lado de la pila de madera ardiente.

El pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo que descansaba bajo la bolsa de dormir apenas se movía, aparte del suave y constante movimiento ascendente y descendente de una respiración silenciosa. Largos mechones de cabello oscuro se colaban por la única abertura del saco, delineando los hombros y parte de la espalda de la persona que ahí descansaba.

-Tenten… es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido... -una piedra saltó entre las llamas -Pero esta misión en particular requiere más que solo ninjutsu o taijutsu. A este enemigo no se lo puede vencer solo con kunais. No te preocupa que Tenten no pueda cumplir la misión, porque lo hará. Ambos sabemos eso. Te preocupa lo que deberá ser capaz de hacer para cumplirla.

Un silencio rotundo y extremadamente pesado calló sobre los dos shinobis, siendo el característico sonido del fuego el único que se dejaba oír. La suavidad y simplicidad con la que Neji había hablado fue tanta que se le erizaron sus propios pelos de la nuca y los brazos, el frío esta vez sin tener nada que hacer con esa reacción.

-Tú también los estás ¿verdad? -preguntó de pronto Lee, haciendo que la atención del joven heredero del Bunke se desviara de la kunoichi que dormía a unos metros de ellos.

Miró a Lee, y pudo distinguir en él una mueca desconocida, que muy pocas veces había visto antes.

No necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Ambos lo sabían bien.

No respondió. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propios debates internos como para confirmarle a alguien que, efectivamente, estaba preocupado. Más que preocupado. Muy dentro de sí mismo una minúscula espora de miedo se colaba entre sus huesos, haciéndolo temblar desde su profundo centro.

De nuevo la mudez se instaló en el ambiente, excepto por el canto de los saltamontes entre los arbustos a lo lejos.

Neji alzó la vista para alcanzar a ver la luna. Estaba redonda y brillante, pero cubierta por varias nubes que impedía que su luz los iluminara. Al juzgar por su posición dedujo que ya era más de medianoche. Al día siguiente tendrían que marcharse lo más temprano que podían, pues tendrían que salir con los primeros rayos del alba para llegar lo más pronto posible al País de las Olas y, desde ahí partir hacia Kirigakure, donde oficialmente comenzaría su misión.

A pesar de eso ninguno de los dos shinobis quiso dormir. Prefirieron que su compañera descansara toda la noche, algo que Tenten se opuso casi al instante. Nada que un buen argumento de Hyuga Neji, combinado con la terquedad de Rock Lee no pudiera resolver, después de todo rastrear y encontrar a su objetivo no sería difícil. El resto quedaría en manos de Tenten, y ellos solo podrían quedar de espectadores a la distancia.

Eso era lo que más odiaba.

Sentirse apartado y con las manos prácticamente atadas.

De un momento a otro en su cabeza volvieron a rondar los mismos pensamientos que se formaron desde la tarde que Tsunade-sama les designó la misión. Y ese extraño hueco en el estómago solo se hizo más y más grande.

Pero ¿por qué?

¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana esa extraña sensación lo devoró vivo a tal punto de no poder cerrar los ojos sin empezar a formar suposiciones ilógicas sobre algo que aún no había ni siquiera iniciado?

En ocasiones anteriores, durante misiones mucho más peligrosas donde tenían que afrontar desde asesinos especializados rango A hasta otros miles de horrores ninjas casi indescriptibles, lo último que se le cruzaba enfrente era la seguridad de sus compañeros. Por supuesto, no es como si fuera completamente desinteresado. En el campo de batalla procuraba mantener un ojo sobre ellos, siempre su Byakugan vigilando que nada grave vaya a pasarles, muy aparte del hecho que sabía perfectamente que, tanto Lee como Tenten, podían cuidarse solos. Pero ahora, ¿de dónde mierda se producía esta acidez estomacal al solo pensar en lo que vendría los días siguientes? ¿Por qué maldita sea...?

-¡Neji! -escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con fuerza, pero no tanta para no despertar a Tenten.

Giró su cabeza lentamente hasta posar sus ojos de nuevo en Lee.

Lo que le faltaba. Estar completamente despistado justo horas antes de que comenzara su misión.

Para su sorpresa, Lee no hizo más que sonreír.

-Sí estás preocupado -no fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación.

Y lo peor, es que era correcta.

Redirigió su vista al fuego, intentando no parecer afectado por el comentario, pero su vista periférica le mostraba que Lee le seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro unos segundos más hasta que estiró sus brazos al aire y se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda con un suave _poof_ en la tierra. También escuchó como lanzaba un sonoro suspiro, pero no era de cansancio. Lee procuraba mantener los ojos bien abiertos durante las horas que durara cualquier misión. Era una de sus tantas reglas.

Neji simplemente no dormía. No cuando tenía entre manos asuntos tan importantes.

-Tal vez me preocupo demasiado. ¡Nuestra Tenten es capaz de hacer lo que sea! Una misión de infiltración no será la excepción. ¡Sé que todo saldrá bien!

"_Sé que todo saldrá bien."_

Era la segunda persona que se lo decía.

No por eso debía de creerles.

No sabiendo que, a unas cuantas horas más, Tenten tendría que conocer a Matsuoka Satoru.

"_Misión de infiltración",_ pensó. Era mejor que llamarlo por el nombre correspondiente. Al menos así le daban cierta seguridad, no solo a su joven compañera y amiga, sino a los tres enteramente. Sin embargo, nada cambiaba la realidad de fondo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería.

Y, en verdad, lo quería. Por fin lo había aceptado.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Supongo que ya a estas alturas sabrán de que se tratará la dichosa misión, algunos ya lo han mencionado en sus reviews. También supongo que no era muy difícil de descubrir. De todas formas quería darle ese "toque" de misterio jujuju.

¡Apareció Lee como estelar! Recuerden que también hay que darle a nuestro querido Lee su espacio y su "momento de calidad" con Neji. También hicimos mensión de nuestro hombre secreto, Satoru. Ya estamos llegando a la parte interesante… Como sea, espero sus reviews, ya sean diciéndome lo mucho, muchísimo que les gusto, o mandándome sus críticas muy constructivas.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que, posiblemente, tenga alguna referencia de mi otro fic, _Qué tal si. _Si desean, pueden darse una vueltita por ahí y checarlo, aunque no será necesario leerlo para entender lo que escriba.

En fin, adiós. Nos leeremos en otro momento.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

-Llegaremos al País de las Olas en dos horas. A partir de ahí nos quedaremos dos horas más en la ciudad recolectando la mayor información que podamos antes de partir hacia Kiri.

El joven maestro del taijutsu y la kunoichi experta en armas ninja de Konoha asintieron decididamente ante las firmes palabras del genio Hyuga y líder de su escuadrón. Los cálidos rayos del sol apenas habían aparecido hace algunos minutos detrás de las montañas, pero los tres shinobis ya llevaban una hora en pie, hora que usaron para arreglar su leve equipaje y desayunar un sencillo plato de bizcochos de trigo y dos píldoras de soldado para cada uno.

Los restos de la fogata recién apagada aun emitía algo de calor a la fría mañana que los azotaba, tan fría y letal que superaba el tiempo de la noche anterior, y les recordaba que ya no estaban más en Konoha y que cada paso que darían los acercaría más a su destino.

Con voz fuerte el Jounin usuario del Byakugan volvió a hablar, captando la atención de sus camaradas.

-Según varios informes, _Kai_ ha tenido varias actividades tanto en el País de las Olas como en la Aldea de la Niebla. Las fuentes indican que una gran parte de la posible mercadería desembarca en la Ola en un muelle privado propiedad de Yoshita Sao.

-Quien está muerto –interrumpió Lee, a lo que Neji asintió.

-Sao fue reportado muerto hace tres semanas cerca de su residencia con dos heridas de kunai en el torso. A pesar de eso tres embarcaciones han anclado en los últimos cinco días sin ningún permiso.

-Y nadie tiene el valor suficiente para averiguar el por qué –contribuyó al dialogo Tenten.

Neji volvió a asentir y por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, medito la situación entre manos.

Y es que en efecto, las condiciones actuales que pesaban sobre el País de la Olas eran más tensas que nunca. Con el asesinato del último miembro de la familia Yoshita, la naturaleza tranquila que reinaba de la Ola desde el final del reinado de Gatō había sido bruscamente interrumpida con la llegada de un nuevo enemigo. Si las compañías Gatō habían sido un problema con su fachada para contrabandear drogas, este nuevo mal había instalado el terror en las mismas calles de la ciudad.

_Kai_ era como se hacían llamar, y lo peor era que no necesitaban derramar una sola gota de sangre para que les temieran. A decir verdad, el homicidio de Yoshita Sao fue la única razón por la que los países vecinos por fin pudieran poner cartas sobre el asunto al tener después de tanto tiempo una prueba contundente, aunque sea mínima, sobre los sospechosos movimientos que se evidenciaban en el distante país para enviar shinobis a indagar.

El País del Fuego, representado por Konohagakure, se hizo responsable de la primera respectiva investigación, y en poco menos de unos días el primer escuadrón enviado obtuvo suficiente información de las silenciadas bocas de Nami no Kuni sobre lo que pasaba entre sus callejones.

Un nuevo grupo, casi como un clan, había surgido de la nada, y empleaban el miedo y la intimidación para obtener lo que querían. Los primeros que intentaron oponerse a volver a ser esclavos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro ni pruebas para culpar a alguien.

Después de eso habían toques de queda inconscientes por parte de los habitantes, todos y cada uno de ellos tratando de esconderse detrás de sus puertas y ventanas por el temor de ser descubiertos por las misteriosas sombras que rondaban la ciudad todas las noches

Nadie sabía bien quienes eran, pues si se disfrazaban o eran más de los que aparentaban ser aún era incierto.

Lo que los tres primeros shinobis enviados de la Hoja sí pudieron descubrir era que grandes cantidades de mercancía, en su mayoría armas ninja, eran transportadas de un lugar a otro desde Nami no Kuni, pero en periodos tan indefinidos y al azar de tiempo que no pasaban de parecer meras barcazas civiles.

Y que las manos detrás de tanta conmoción eran poderosas.

Dando un ligero carraspeo proveniente de su garganta, Neji siguió dando las instrucciones de su misión.

-Interrogaremos a los dueños de los muelles privados y personas que conocieron a Yoshita, traten de ser sutiles, mientras menos personas sepan que estamos en la ciudad, mejor. Después de eso tomaremoss el primer barco a Kiri.

Si Tenten había demostrado alguna muestra de vacilación en sus ojos, Neji no lo pudo ver, pues los marrones y brillantes ojos de la kunoichi estaban fijos en los pálidos de él.

Lo que sí pudo ver claramente y sin necesidad de usar su Kekkei Genkai fue el leve e imperceptible respingo que dio Lee al escuchar el nombre que tantos problemas les había causado, y les causaría.

-Al llegar a Kiri lo primero que haremos será localizar a Matsuoka Satoru. Según informantes aliados, Matsuoka suele rondar la zona este de la aldea. Una vez determinada su ubicación Tenten será responsable de resto –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la kunoichi.

El joven Hyuga tuvo que reprimir el amargo sabor que se empezaba a formar en la boca de su estómago y que comenzaba a subir hasta su garganta a la sola mención con sus propios labios del mafioso y posible líder de _Kai._

Matsuoka Satoru pasó de ser un simple civil con algunas pequeñas propiedades a ser uno de los hombres más ricos de la Aldea de la Niebla en menos de un mes. Despilfarraba su dinero en casas de juego y más propiedades lujosas que quedaban en el abandono, pero nunca andaba con los bolsillos vacíos.

Su repentina fortuna que coincidía con el tiempo de aparición de _Kai_ y sus desconocidas labores lo hicieron sospechoso número uno desde el principio, y más después de que dos testigos del País de las Olas afirmaran haber visto a Yoshita Sao mantener largas conversaciones, la mayoría en privado del público en general, con el nativo joven de Kirigakure.

Eso, y también la extraña afición que tenía el magnate por las armas shinobi, de cualquier tamaño y diseño posible.

Se sabía que en la mansión Matsuoka había una colección casi infinita de toda clase de armas corto punzante, desde los comunes kunais y shurikens hasta las casi raras e históricas naginatas que en su tiempo pertenecieron a fieros guerreros.

Después de leer el pergamino que detallaba todo lo que debían saber sobre la misión, Neji no tuvo más dudas de porque Tenten había sido la elegida para aquella misión.

Una joven fuerte y bonita que entrara a aquel bar y comenzara a entablar una conversación sobre lo interesante que podían ser las armas shinobi era el señuelo perfecto.

¿_Bonita_?

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que ya se estaban formando en su cerebro con la mención mental de aquella palabra. Debía mantenerse enfocado por el éxito de la misión.

Y el bien de su equipo.

De sus amigos.

De Tenten.

-Entonces partamos ya. –dijo de pronto la impávida voz de quien en esos momentos había conseguido colarse hasta sus pensamientos -. Muero por ver la cara que pondrá este tal Satoru cuando destrocemos su red de contrabando.

El característico _Yoshi _de Lee resonó por todo el bosque, por lo que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su actual líder, pero como siempre fue ignorada. El entusiasmo con el que Tenten había hablado sirvió para levantar el ánimo algo decaído del tan dinámico Rock Lee, y por un momento sirvió para tranquilizar los nervios casi de punta del Hyuga.

Pero lo que Neji no pudo pasar por alto fue el insonoro suspiro que emitieron los pálidos labios de la futura espía de Konoha.

Las dudas de la noche anterior lo golpearon de lleno por segunda vez, y la realización de que, muy dentro de sí mismo deseaba que por nada del mundo se tuviera que realizar esta misión era más latente con el pasar de las horas y la cercanía de la verdadera misión.

Infiltrarse donde el enemigo.

Obtener información a cualquier modo.

Y liquidar o apresar al enemigo.

Repasó mentalmente los simples pasos que conllevaban una misión de infiltración mientras se alzaba hasta las ramas de los árboles en dirección a Nami no Kuni.

Pasos muy sencillos en teoría.

En practica, más complejos y funestos.

Y era el trabajo sucio del que Neji temía.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Ya se enteraron sobre que requiere esta misión, nada del otro mundo, pero les juro que se pondrá mejor en los próximos capítulos. Justo hoy cambie toda la trama en mi cabeza en un intento de hacerla más compleja.

Solo el tiempo dirá si les gustará o no.

¿Reviews?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

La gruesa niebla se alzaba constantemente mientras a paso lento atravesaba las avenidas principales de la ciudad más grande y principal de Nami no Kuni. Las incorpóreas capas de gas hacían su trabajo de esconder los zapatos, sandalias y botas de las personas que transitaban a todos los sectores del pueblo, y su sabor salado que se pegaba a los labios de quienes pasaban a través de ella dejaba claro que provenía de la extensión de mar del este.

A la distancia y sin necesidad de usar la técnica secreta del clan Hyuga, Neji pudo alcanzar a distinguir la entrada al País de las Olas mientras daba los últimos pasos sobre el concreto del enorme puente "Naruto". Los largos 16 kilómetros que constituían el puente los atravesaron en dos horas, entre corriendo y caminando los últimos tramos. El movimiento de personas que entraban y salían por las no tan grandes puertas de la ciudad incrementaba con el pasar de las horas. Inconscientemente el joven Hyuga pasó dos de sus dedos sobre las finas vendas de tela que cubrían su frente, sintiendo extraño el tacto de la delgada tela en lugar del frio metal que estaba acostumbrado a tocar, recordando que no solo él, sino sus dos compañeros debían sentir los mismo.

Ninguno de los tres shinobis vestía la placa de Konoha, y con justa razón, pues si se quería que la misión resultara exitosa debían de estar en todo momento en cubierto, y eso incluía dejar atrás sus ropas ninjas para aparentar ser tres comunes e inofensivos viajeros.

Pero a pesar de no vestir la banda ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, lo que Neji no pudo eludir fue la más de una mirada curiosa hacia sus únicos y más que reconocidos ojos. Al principio creyó que enviar a una misión en cubierto a alguien con una característica tan notoria como el Kekkei Genkai más sobresaliente de Konoha había sido un error más que tonto, mucho peor viniendo de la Hokage, pero al enterarse de los requerimientos especiales que traía la misión, su Byakugan era tal vez el único arnés de seguridad con el que contaba su compañera.

Una risa tímida llegó a sus oídos, y una rápida mirada descubrió a una joven de cabellos rubios caminando a un par de metros de él mientras abanicaba sus pestañas una y otra vez y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El Hyuga resopló mentalmente.

-Parece que no estás tan "en cubierto" como creías ¿eh? Si seguimos así atraeremos toda la atención de media población de la ciudad.

Sus ojos siguieron el camino de la femenina voz, hasta posarse sobre la figura que caminaba a su par. Una imagen no muy peculiar le devolvió la mirada.

La fina tela color salmón que cubría las piernas de la kunoichi hasta las rodillas contrastaba con el pálido vestido color crema que hacía su trabajo de resaltar una que otra curva muy sutilmente y sin verse vulgar. Las suaves aberturas del vestido que caían a cada lado de las caderas de la joven bailaban a cada paso que daba, y Neji no sabía si Tenten lo hacía a propósito o eran solo sus sentidos demasiado agudos que percibían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Rápidamente apartó su atención de aquellas caderas y prefirió admirar el detalle de flores en hilo y randa que se extendía por todo el atuendo y terminaba en el cuello estilo oriental del vestido.

Frunció el ceño, porque a pesar que sus ojos admiraban lo que veían, definitivamente no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-¡Hey! Yo odio este vestido casi tanto como tú –dijo Tenten al recibir la mueca enfadada del Hyuga.

-¡¿Por qué, Tenten?! Si ese vestido te hace lucir como la más bella flor de Konoha –exaltó Lee al otro lado de Neji, –hace resaltar la belleza que no se dejaba ver con tus ropas shinobis, ¿no lo crees, Neji? –ahora se dirigió a él, y por primera vez no supo cómo responder ante uno de los comentarios de Lee. Solo apartó la mirada, arrugando más sus músculos para acentuar su expresión molesta.

Y en vez de escuchar algún reproche hacia Lee, escuchó una risita corta. –Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Lee.

Volvió a redirigir los ojos, solo para descubrir a Tenten sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la Joven Bestia Verde de Konoha. Maldijo en sus interiores y no veía el momento de por fin llegar a la maldita entrada de la ciudad. Pudo oír como sus compañeros seguían hablando, pero apenas distinguía las palabras, pues su mente intentaba concentrarse más en los pasos que sus pies daba que en las risas de Tenten ante lo que sea que Lee estaba diciendo.

Por supuesto que el comentario sobre Tenten de ser "la más hermosa flor llena de juventud que haya florecido en el País del Fuego" no pudo pasar por alto. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que, a pesar de que la kunoichi por fin le había dicho a Lee que se callara y terminara con su estúpida ronda de cumplidos, Tenten estaba más que a gusta con lo que sus oídos escuchaban. No se esperaba menos, no después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron hace algún tiempo sobre cosas de las que Neji era completamente indiferente, o al menos eso creía hasta ahora.

-Las puertas, ya hemos llegado –comentó su compañero, y Neji no sabía si agradecer el por fin haber llegado o completamente lo contrario.

Unos pasos más y atravesaron el portal junto con unas cuantas más personas. Solo única mirada rápida por el lugar necesitaron para saber que algo no andaba bien. La gente caminaba por las calles en todas direcciones, pero con ese paso casi asustado ante un enemigo invisible que enseñaba el otro rostro de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad encaminada al desarrollo.

El olor a mar los guio sin mucha dificultad a la avenida principal y, según el plan, los tres shinobis se dividieron para recaudar pistas sobre con quienes se enfrentarían.

El Hyuga tomo su ruta hacia el este de la ciudad, y mientras la niebla se hacía más espesa, fácilmente sus ojos no tuvieron problema en revelar el no tan pequeño puerto de Nami no Kuni.

Las vigas de madera rechinaron bajo sus pies, y una voz llamó a lo lejos.

-Buenos días, Hyuga-san –exclamó un hombre mayor que él por varios años, sentado cerca de la caseta de vigilancia del puerto, a lo que Neji respondió asintiendo la cabeza. Se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para entablar la respectiva conversación –. ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?

Recordando su fachada de un miembro común de la familia Hyuga en busca de embarcaciones que sirvieran a su clan como transporte de bienes empezó a detallar las características de las naves que estaba buscando y sus dueños respectivos.

-Bueno, entre quienes tienen esos barcos son Tanaka Taiga-san. Sus dos embarcaciones son perfectas para transportar mercadería de cualquier tipo.

-Gracias, pero también estoy buscando a Yoshita Sao. Mi familia ha contado con sus servicios antes.

La tensión en el rostro del hombre fue más que evidente.

-Lamento informarle que Sao-san murió hace tres semanas –manifestó sin recuperar la compostura anterior.

-Es una pena. El Clan Hyuga estaba dispuesto a hacer negocios con él.

El hombre asintió, y después de exclamar un par de cosas más sobre la vida de Yoshita, Neji preguntó.

-¿Y de que falleció Yoshita?

Una leve expresión oscura surcó el rostro de su interlocutor, quedándose mudo por algunos segundos. El Hyuga solo acentuó su mirada, esperando una respuesta.

-No se debe hablar de eso en las calles.

-¿Por qué?

-Hyuga-san, con todo respeto, pero el País de las Olas dejó de ser un lugar seguro hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que conocíamos ha cambiado.

-No fue una muerte natural, supongo.

-Las cosas se pondrán más… peligrosas. Como un consejo, Hyuga-san, le sugiero que busque otro método para transportar lo que sea que su clan tenga y se aleje del pueblo lo más antes posible.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar de hablar, Neji giró sobre sus talones, producto de escuchar un par de pasos acercándose a sus espaldas. La silueta de Tenten apareció de entre la niebla que ya comenzaba a dispersarse. La joven asintió levemente, indicándole que ya tenía los boletos para subir al barco que los llevaría a Kirigakure. Neji le devolvió el gesto.

-Por su bien, y el de su amiga. Una jovencita como ella no debería andar por aquí sola.

Ante esas palabras, el genio Hyuga fijó sus ojos en el sujeto, cuya mirada estaba puesta sobre la kunoichi que mantenía su distancia.

-La gente comenta lo poco que puede –siguió, Neji escuchando cada palabra. –Algunas mujeres jóvenes han desaparecido en los últimos días. Han sido cuatro, y la mayoría de los ciudadanos quiere pensar que se han escapado con algún pretendiente o algo así. Pero para ser sinceros, Hyuga-san, todos sabemos que no es verdad, y estamos demasiado asustados como para hacer algo –los ojos cansados del barquero se cerraron por unos segundos, antes de seguir. –Mi hija desapareció dos días después de que Sao-san murió.

Después de sus últimas palabras, el hombre regresó a paso lento hasta la pequeña cabaña de guardianía y cerró la puerta tras de él, con la expresión más triste y desolada que una persona pudiera expresar en su rostro. Neji solo pudo quedarse mirando el lugar donde momentos antes estaba parado aquella pobre persona.

-El barco está a punto de irse –la repentina voz de Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba –respondió, aun sin despegar los ojos de aquel espacio.

-Era eso o esperar cinco horas más… ¿ocurre algo?

El Jounin parpadeo y giró su rostro hasta por fin ver las achocolatadas pupilas de su compañera ante la súbita pregunta.

-No es nada, vámonos.

Pero de su mente no pudo desprender las palabras del marinero, y ese extraño presentimiento en su pecho de que algo no encajaba bien.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¡He resucitado! Bien, sé que me he desaparecido el último mes, y que también le debo una par de reviews a mucha gente que ha escrito increíbles fics y recién ahora he tenido la oportunidad de leer, en los próximos días los llenaré de reviews, gente. ¡Por fin una actualización! Y esta vez no me desapareceré, y actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por leer y sus quejas las pueden dejar en el buzón de abajo.


End file.
